Harry Ketchum: Pokèmon Guardian
by ronanprime
Summary: On the night Voldemort attacked the Potters Lily send a prayer across the realms for someone to protect her son. That prayer is heard by Entei, who destroys Voldemort,  and take Young Harry to their world. Raised by Ash and Misty Ketchum in Cerulean City. 9 years later, 10 year old Hadrian Red Ketchum sets out on his first Pokémon journey and the path to his destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Hadrian Ketchum: Pokémon Guardian.

This is my answer to DZ2's **Legendary Son Challenge**

**Transported to the Pokémon world by the power of a Legendary, Harry becomes a Pokémon Trainer and starts his own journey, accompanied by his legendary guardian.**

**Rules:**

**Harry cannot join any of the villain teams in the series/games**

**Despite having a legendary Pokémon for a guardian - such as Mewtwo, Shaymin, Celebi, Entei etc - Harry MUST start with a starter Pokémon of the region he's sent to - it DOESN'T have to be Kanto.**

**Harry's companions - human companions - MUST be OC**

**Optional Additions:**

**Harry discovers his magic, but its turned into Psychic or Aura power **_**accepted**_

**Harry has a bond with his guardian if it DOESN'T speak already - like Mewtwo, Lugia and Entei speak in the movies**

**Harry is adopted by a Pokémon Universe family e.g. Brock's, Misty's, May and Max or Ash **_**accepted**_

**Others from the wizarding world come to the Pokémon Universe**

**Harry's guardian gains the ability to become human**

**Forbidden:**

**Harry/Pokémon pairing**

**Bad Harry**

**Harry returning to the wizarding world**

**Disclaimer: I own Neither Harry Potter or Pokémon. Only the plot and OC people and Pokémon are mine. If you don't konw em I came up with em.**

Summery: On the night Voldemort attacked the Potters Lily send a prayer across the realms for someone to protect her son. That prayer is heard by Entai, who destroys Voldemort, and take Young Harry to their world. Raised by Ash and Misty Ketchum in Cerulean City. 9 years later, 10 year old Hadrian Red Ketchum sets out on his first Pokémon journey and the path to his destiny

A/n: This is the first in a series of six to seven books that I plan on writing. Each story will follow Harry and his friends through each region of the Pokémon world. I plan on introducing several of my own Pokémon throughout the series. If you would like to see Harry with a certain Pokémon from a specific region, let me know and I'll try to work it in. I'll be putting up polls for starters in the Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and, Kalos regions when I get to those stories. Also, in this story there will be multiples of certain Legendary Pokémon. I'll be using both versions of Mewtwo (the one from Mewtwo strikes back amd the one from the Genesect movie). There will be three sets of Legendary Dog Pokémon (the ones from Johto, the ones from Sinnoh, which are shown in Zoroark, Master Of Illusions, And the ones you find in the Kanto Region after you beat the Elite 4 in the GBA games.) I'll explain more later, but suffice it to say that Harry will encounter the other Regions duplicates in later books. And now without further ado, Hadrian Ketchum: Pokémon Guardian.

Prologue

Pokémon. Majestic Creatures of extraordinary powers and abilities. So numerous that we have yet to discover them all. They swim the seas, roam the lands and fill the skies. They even wander our cities. For centuries humans and pokémon have lived, worked, and played together. Today humans and their pokémon partners train and battle each other in the quest to become a Pokémon master.

Ash Ketchum was one such trainer, who along with his faithful companion Pikachu, journeyed around the world, catching, and training all sorts of Pokémon. Now, his life of journying long over, Ash, living with his Wife, and long time friend, Misty, works as a Pokémon professor, researching and studying the wonders that are Pokémon.

Little do the Ketchum's know, that they, with th help of some legendary Pokémon, a little magic and an ancient prophecy, are about to embark on a new journey. The journey of Parenthood.

**Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow, Wales.**

**Oct. 31st 1980a.d. 19:30p.m.**

"Lily! It's Him! Take Harry and run!" James Potter yelled, as he dashed to the front door of their cottage, pulling his wand from its holster. "I'll hold him off! Go!" He said, seeing his wife's hesitation. At that moment, the door was blown off its hinges. Lily Potter wrapped her arms protectively around her son, and dashed to the stairs, as the form of the most feared dark lord in history stepped into the house.

Hurrying to her son's room, Lily threw up every locking ward and spell she knew. Setting Harry in his crib, she leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the frightened child's head. "It's okay, Harry. Mummy's right here." She said trying to calm her son. "Be strong, be happy, and know that mummy and daddy love you now and forever."

The young mother then turned towards the door, offering a silent prayer to any that would listen, as the sound of a body hitting the floor echoed up the stairs. 'Please keep my child safe. Let him be loved and protected, let him know joy and happiness, let him be kind and gentle. Help him grow strong and healthy. Help him seek justice for the wronged, and vengeance on the wicked.' As she finished her prayer, the door to the nursery was blasted open, her wards crumbling like dust.

"Sssssstand assssside girl!" The snake like Voldemort hissed.

"No! Not Harry! Take me instead!"

"Sssssstand assside, you sssilly girl! Ssstand assside."

"No! Not Harry!"

"Very well! AVADA KADAVRA!" With a flash of green light, Lily Potter fell dead, her soul ripped from her body.

Unkown Wilds, Kanto Region

Oct. 31st 2013 a.d. (after Damos) 19:45 p.m.

Unbeknownst to any in the Wizarding world, Lily Potters silent plee for help made its way to a group of powerful beings. Arceus turned to his fellow Pokémon.

_'It is time, Entai, of Kanto, you shall act as the Child's guardian. Palkia, Dialga, Giratina, you shall breech the Vail Between the Realms, through which Entai shall bring the child. Mew, Celabi, Jirachi, you shall protect the Child while Entai deals with the Dark One. _

_Mewtwo, you shall use your physic powers to make the Humans of that Realm believe the child parished alongside his parents. Darkrai, you shall use your powers to purge the Child of any taint left by the Dark Ones of that Realm. I shall alert Death that the one he seeks is about to meet his end. Go, now. We must hurry.' _Arceus said, causing his fellow Legendary Pokémon to spring into action. As ordered the Dimension Trio combined the power, of Time, Space, and Disorder, creating a swirling vortex which drove through the barrier separating the Realms.

As soon as the portal was large enough, Entai dashed through, Mew, Celabi, Jirachi, and Mewtwo following in his wake. Darkrai settled down, drawing in vast amounts of energy in preparation to purge the child of any evil. Arceus, himself, opened a portal to the Realm of Death.

**Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow, Wales.**

**Oct. 31st 1980a.d. 19:45 p.m.**

Having killed both adult Potters, Lord Voldemort turned his attention to the green eyed babe, sitting in his crib. "Sssso, this is the child prophesied to defeat me hmm? Well, we ssshall ssee."He hissed to himself, as he slowly approached the child. Running his fingers over his wand he smiled.

Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter stared up at him through tear filled emerald green eyes. The child knew something was wrong when his mother fell to the floor. Wondering what the strange man had done to his mama, the boy once more started crying.

Annoyed at the sounds coming from the child, Voldemort pointed his wand. "And so ends the Potter family, and all that stands in the way of my ultimate destiny." He said. "AVADA KADAVRA!"As the green spell rushed towards the child, Voldemort let out a cry of rage and surprise, as a strange pink, white and, green bubble surrounded the child, barely managing to dodge out of the path of his rebounding spell.

He looked around the room, searching for the source of the bubble. His eyes came to rest on five of the strangest creatures he'd ever seen. The largest of the creatures deemed to fill the room with his massive brown furred body. It's mane seemed to be made of gray storm clouds, the black bands around it's front paws seemed to draw light into themselves like a black hole. "What in the name of Slytherin are you?" He hissed.

_''I am your Death Dark One!' _ Entai roared, turning angry, cold red eyes towards a stunned Lord Voldemort. _'I am Entai, protector and guardian of Fate's chosen son. Attempting to harm this child was the last mistake you will ever make human!" _The Legendary Volcano Pokémon opened it's mouth, a ball of firy blood red energy forming. _'Pray for mercy from whatever god you worship, human! For you will find none from me!'_

With an ear splitting roar the Volcano Pokémon released the energy ball at the dark lord. His aim was true, as the attack struck Voldemort head on. Voldemort screamed in pain as the five pieces of his soul that he had cleverly hidden were forcibly and violently reunited with the main piece. He felt his body begin to crumble away, as his soul began to be pulled down into the earth.

Entai's attack was so powerful that it destroyed a large portion of the room. As the dust settled Entai nodded to Mew, Celabi and Jirachi. _'We have done what we came to do. Place the Child of Destiny upom my back.' _Mew gently secured the sleeping toddler on Entai's back. With a nod to Mewtwo, Entai, Mew, Celabi, and Jirachi made their way back to the Vortex.

Shortly after, three men appeared outside the house. A man with long shaggy black hair and steel gray eyes, dashed into the badly damaged house crying out as he went. Seeing the lifeless corpse of his brother in all but blood, he let out an anguished grief filled cry. Not hearing any soumd from the rest of the house, he dashed up the stairs and in to the damaged room that once belonged to his cherished godson.

Sirius Black never noticed the strange creature, currently waiting in the room. Mewtwo began to glow as he focused his vast psychic powers. Soon his power flashed sending a massive pulse of psychic energy through out the United Kingdom.

Black's companions, a giant of a man, and a tall older man with long white hair and beard, followed behind. As they entered the house, the first man came down the stairs carrying the limp form of Lily Potter.

"Sirius," The old man said "where's Harry?" The younger man, one Sirius Black, sadly shook his head.

"Gone." Was all he said, gently placing the body he carried on the ground by he husband. Albus Dumbldore sank to his knees beside the bodies of two of his favorite students, tears flowing into his beard. Into his limp hand, Sirius placed a familiar Yew wood wand. "This was on the ground beside Harry's crib."

Dumbldore shook his head sadly. "It is as I suspected, Voldemort has met his own fate here tonight, but I fear the price of his downfall is the life of young Harry as well." At his words the half giant Hagrid, let out a mournful howl. "Come let us leave this place so that we might mourn the end of the Potter Line." standing the old man, looking all 150 years of his age conjured two body bags which he then levitated the bodies of James and Lily Potter into. The three men left then, Sirius carrying James' body, Hagrid, Lily's.

All of the wizarding world would mourn the passing of the last of a once great family. Changes would soon sweep over Magical Britain. Those who sided with or supported the dark lord would find that their bribes and threats would no longer help. Corruption in the Ministry of Magic was stamped out. New equality laws would pass, makimg it easier for muggleborns to find descent jobs in the Wizarding world. In short the Future looked to be brighter.

Unknown Wilds, Kanto Region,

Oct. 31st 2013 a.d. (After Damos) 19:45 p.m.

Entai, Mew, Celabi, Jirachi and, Mewtwo exited the Vortex, the small, sleeping child in tow. Once they were through, the Dimension Trio sealed the portal, once more separating the two Realms. Darkrai immediately went to work, drawing any outside evil presence from the child. Once it was done with its work, it devoured the small ball of energy, before returning to it's resting place.

Arceus, having returned from his visit with a highly pleased Death, carefully examined the child._ 'All is well. Now, Entai for your next task. In the Kanto Region lives a chosen one of old. A human we have all had contact with at some point in recent history. Take the Child of Destiny, to Ash Ketchum and his wife, in Pallet Town.'_

_'I hear and obay, Lord Arceus. Am I to stay with the Child?' _Entai asked.

_'Yes Entai. He will need a strong Guardian Pokémon if he is to fulfill his Destiny.'_ Arceus said. Entai nodded. The Volcano Pokémon could feel the bond he shared with the child forming. It would guard the young human as if he were an Entai cub. _'Now, go. The Child of Destiny will be well looked after by our human friends. He will want for nothing.'_

Ketchum Residence, Pallet Town, Kanto Region.

Oct 31st, 2013 20:00p.m.

Ash and Misty Ketchum had just sat down to dinner, after a long hard day. Suddenly Ash's ever faithful friend and companion Pikachu, jumped from his place on the table.

"Pika pika! Pikachu!" It exclaimed as it bounded to the back door.

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked following the old electric mouse Pokémon. Through the glass of the sliding door, Ash saw the large form of a familiar Pokémon. "Oh, it's an Entai!" He exclaimed. Misty got up and followed her husband outside to greet the Legendary Volcano Pokèmon.

As the drew nearer, the noticed a small bundle nestled securely on it's back. "Wat ya got there, Entai?"Ash asked, stopping beside the powerful Pokémon. Looking at the bundle Misty gasped.

"A baby! Where'd you get him Entai?" She asked as the Pokémon laid down gently, allowing the Gym Leader to remove the child.

_'From another realm. His parents were killed by an evil human. The other Legendary Pokémon and I rescued him and ended the evil one.'_ Came the reply. The Ketchums gasped staring at the sleepin child in horror and concern.

"Thats awful. Poor kid." Ash said sadly. Entai nodded solemnly.

_'The child will need someone to care for him. His name is Hadrian James Potter, born July 31. I believe he is only 15 months old. I as his guardian and protector have chosen you, Ash and Misty Ketchum. Teach him love kindness and honor. Teach him to respect all life.'_

"We'd be honored to raise him."Ash said. Misty and Pikachu voiced their agreement. "We've been talking about starting a family for a while now."

Entai nodded. _'I have been tasked by Lord Arceus himself, to watch over and protect this child, and by extension you. The Little One is destined for great things in this world, just as you once were Ash Ketchum'_

"Well, its a good thing we have such a large house then, isn't it?" Ash laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

**A/n: There it is. The first chapter. This is the only chapter in which we will see the wizarding world. Harry is the only character From the HP Universe we will see feom now on. Hope you enjoyed it so far. read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1. As the Years Go By!**

**A/n:well here comes chapter 1. Some real quick notes, then on with the show! For those wondering about the year difference, the 2 realms are different, so it makes sense that time flows differently. if you don't know who Damos is watch Pokémon: Arceus and the Orb of Life. **

**Now this chapter will consist of a few time jumps to show Hadrian's life with Ash and Misty. We'll also get to meet the friends Hadrian will travel through the Kanto Region with, as well as seeing some old friends from the series. Enjoy. **

"I choose you!" -speaking

_'I am Mewtwo' Physic speech/thoughts_

_**' This pokédex belongs to...' Pokédex**_

**Disclaimer: I own Neither Harry Potter or Pokémon. Only the plot and OC people and Pokémon are mine. If you don't know em I came up with em.**

**Ketchum Residence, Pallet Town, Kanto Region.**

**Oct. 31st 2014 a.d. (after Damos)**

It had been one full year since the Ketchum's had adopted little Harry, and the boy had grown into a healthy two-year old. Ash and Misty couldn't be happier. The last year had been an adventure for the new family, as Harry was always on the move. The Ketchum Pokémon had taken very well to the toddler, especially Charizard, who was as fiercely protective of the youngster as Entei was.

The first night had been an eye opener for Ash and Misty. When they tried to put Harry down for the night he had become upset. It was only when the put him in room with Entei that he had calmed down. It was then decided, that a special room would be created for both Harry and Entei. One with extra-large doors to allow the large Legendary to go outside as it pleased.

Ash's mother, Delia was always willing to lend a hand with her adorable grandson, often spoiling the child rotten. She had even made his Night of Darkrai costume. "Oh, look at the cute little Charizard!" Delia Ketchum gushed, as Misty followed the hyper two year old out of Harry and Entei's room. "The neighbors will love it!"

"Rowr!" yelled Harry, an impish smile on his face. "I a Cahzawd! Rowr!" With that he began stomping around the living room. Outside, Ash's Charizard roared its approval of Harry's costume.

Ketchum Residence, Pallet Town, Kanto Region

July 31st 2018 a.d.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR HADRIAN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

"Pika!"

"Psy? Duck!"

"Thank you, everybody!" Six year old Hadrian Red 'Harry' Ketchum exclaimed, hugging his father's Pikachu, and his mother's perpetually confused Psyduck. Leaning forward, he took a deep breath, and blew out the six candles on his birthday cake. A homemade birthday cake in the shape of one of his favorite Pokémon, Charizard.

As his friends and family clapped and cheered his best friend, Jade, the daughter of his parents' friends Brock and Suzy Stone, asked, "What'd you wish for, Hadrian?"

Harry smiled and exclaimed, "I wished to become a great Pokémon trainer, just like my dad!" The newly turned six-year-old struck a heroic pose, one hand on his hip, the other arm extended, giving a V for Victory sign.

"Pichu!" cried a tiny Pichu, as it jumped on his shoulder. He looked at the small pre evolved form of Pikachu curiously, as his father face faulted.

"Guess one of your birthday presents couldn't wait to be unwrapped." Misty said with a giggle. "Oh well. This little guy is from Pikachu." She said rubbing the aforementioned shock mouse Pokémon's head affectionately. Pikachu sighed with glee.

"He's the youngest of Pikachu's kids, Champ. So ya better take good care of him." Ash said scratching the tiny shock mouse's head. The tiny Pokémon giggled happily.

"I will , Daddy." Harry said, picking the tiny Pichu up and hugging it. "I'm gonna call you Bolt! This is Entei." He said holding the Pokémon up for his Guardian Pokémon to Volcano Pokémon nodded its approval.

"Pichu." the newly chrisend Bolt squealed in delight. Ash handed his son a srunken Pokéball. The Tiny Electric Mouse Pokémon happily allowing its new trainer to capture it.

"Alright everyone, this cakes not going to eat itself." Delia Ketchum said, as she began to cut the cake.

Berry Meadow, Pallet Town, Kanto Region.

April 17 2020a.d. 02:00p.m.

"Ah! Run Bolt! We gotta get away from those Spearow!" Eight year old Harry Ketchum yelled. He and his ever faithful Pichu, Bolt, had been picking berries from the meadow for his grandma, Delia when they were attacked by a flock of angry wild Spearow. Entei looked up from where it had been napping while the child was busy.

"Pi. Pi . Chu. Pichu!" Bolt said.

"Huh? You think you can buddy?" Harry asked it. Sliding to a stop on Route One just outside of Pallet town, he turned towards the oncoming Tiny Bird Pokémon. "Okay Bolt, use you thunder attack!"

With a cry of "PIIIIIICHUUUUUU!" The small electric Pokémon built began to spark with electricity. A large bolt of lightning shot towards the Spearow flock, knocking out several of them, and itself in the process. However there were still many more left.

"Ohh. There's too many Bolt. We gotta get outta here." Harry cried, picking his Pokémon up, but it was too late, the Spearow were swarming around them, pecking and clawing at them. Suddenly Entei appeared next to Harry. With a mighty roar, the Volcano Pokémon sent the Spearow flock fleeing.

_'That was very brave young ones.' _ Entei said, looking his young charge over, to see how badly the Spearow had injure the boy._ 'Why were those Spearow attacking you, Little Ome?'_

"I guess I was picking berries from the wrong bush." The boy laughed nervously.

_'You need to be more careful, Little One.' _ Entei said seriously. _'To become a great Pokémon Master you must be aware of your surroundings.' _

"Right. I'll remember that. Thanks Entei" Hadrian said. He gave Entei a hug, before picking up the bucket of berries he'd dropped. After recalling Bolt, and placing his Pokéball back on his belt, he turned back to Entei. "I think we've had enough berry picking for today though. Race ya home, Entei" With that, he was off like a shot.

Ketchum Residence, Pallet Town, Kanto Region.

Aug . 1st 2022 a.d. 23:45

"Ladies and gentlemen! Here is your new Indigo League Champion! Harry Ketchum, and his Pokémon Bolt the Pikachu and Charizard!" An excited ten year old Harry exclaimed, striking his Victory pose. Entei lazily opened one eye to glance at the excited child.

"Pikachu!" A happy pikachu cheered from his preferred spot on Harry's head. The two couldn't hold it for long, and burst into excited giggles.

"You know, even League Champions need sleep, Champ." Ash said, entering his son's room. Pikachu nodded its agreement, frowning at its excited son and it's trainer.

"Yeah. Besides you don't want to be late to get your Pokémon from Prof. Oak, like your father was, do you?" Misty said, causing Ash to mope. "If your late you wont be able to get your Charmander."

"But moooom! I'm to excited to sleep!" Harry yawned. "Tomorrow's the day I start my journey to become a Pokémon Master like dad!"

"Which is why you should be well rested so you can get up early." His mother countered.

"Okay." The boy agreed reluctantly. "Can you guys tell me, Bolt and Entei a story about your adventures?"

"Sure," Misty said, as her son settled down next to Entei on the large nest like bed that took up a one whole side of the large room, Bolt snuggling up on it's trainer's pillow. "How about we tell you about Lugia again. You've always liked that one." With a cheer from the sleepy boy and Pokémon, Ash and Misty began their tale, as Hadrian and Bolt drifted of to sleep, to the sounds of Entei's deep rumbling breath.

**A/n: Aaaaand there's chapter 1. We met the first of Harry's human companions. Jade is the same age as Harry so she'll be starting her journey at the same time. We'll meet Harry's Kanto Starter Pokémon in the next chapter. And maybe see some old faces. Couldn't find a last name for Brock, so I improvised. I know it's lame but I couldn't think of anything else. it works though so I'm keeping it.**

**I realize it took Bolt 2 years to evolve, my explanation is that Harry wants his Pokémon to evolve when they are ready not when he wants them too. The spunky little Pikachu is also gonna be just like its sire Ash's Pikachu and stay a Pikachu throughout the series. It will however travel in its Pokéball most of the time. Bolt is dedicated to my beta Reader, valkiera99 (aka my mom. Love you mom ;}). Pikachu is her favorite Pokémon. Read on and review, Pokèfans!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2. The Journey of a thousand miles. **

**A/n: Alright Pokéfans, cuz here comes chapter two! Harry finally gets to start his first Pokémon journey. Which Pokémon will he choose from Prof. Oak? Will he be late like his dad? What mysterious adventures await our young hero? Let's find out.**

**A/n big thanks to my personal beta reader, valkiera99(love ya mom). If you enjoy my story, you'll probably enjoy Revenge of the Rocket Master by DZ2. Also i have a poll up on ky profile askin which Pokémon Harry should catch in Kanto. If there is a Pokémon that's not on the list feel free to pm me. If I get enough requests for a certain Pokémon I'll put it in. Any ideas for Jade and Koda will gladly be considered as well. Now on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I own Neither Harry Potter or Pokémon. Only the plot and OC people and Pokémon are mine. If you don't know em I came up with em.**

Ketchum Residence, Pallet Town, Kanto Region.

Aug. 2nd 2022, 5:30a.m.

As his Charizard alarm clock went off, a Fully dressed Hadrian Red Ketchum leapt out of bed. "Alright! Today's the day, Bolt! Wake up, Entei! Today we start our journey to become a Pokémon Champion!"

"Pikachu!" The spunky little Pokémon replied, jumping onto his trainer's shoulder. An excited Harry raced out the door and into the kitchen. His parents, having been woken up by the rambunctious and excited child, came in at a more sedate pace.

"I don't remember the last time I had that much energy." Ash muttered sleepily. Misty nodded her agreement as she headed in to the kitchen to start breakfast. Ash followed his son out to the backyard, where the boy was running around waking the various Pokémon the family had. Even Snorlax woke when the excited boy shook former League Champion smiled as His and his wife's Pokémon joined the boy in play.

All of the adult Ketchum's Pokémon had a soft spot for the boy, especially Ash's Charizard. The Orange dragon type seemed able to keep the boy out of trouble. At the moment though, Charizard was happily dancing about with the boy, as Entei looked on.

Soon The patio table was loaded down with food, As Misty had prepared all af Harry's favorite breakfast foods. The small family and their Pokémon sat eating happily, as Harry chatted excitedly about what Pokémon he hoped to catch on his journey.

As they finished eating, Ash turned to his son. "Alright Champ. Your mom and I will work on the dishes. Why don't you head on over to Prof. Oak's and get your Pokémon." The excited boy nodded happily, and headed for the front of the house.

"Come back home when your done, Hadrian." Misty said, smiling as she rubbed her Psyduck's head affectionately.

"I will, mom. Come on Bolt! Let's go!" Harry cheered. And with that the boy was gone, Entei following behind.

"Ah, young Hadrian. Right on time." Said the venerable Prof. Oak, as Harry walked into his lab. "You're the first new trainer to arrive today. All set to start your journey? "

"You bet I am, Professor!" Harry said, giving a thumbs up.

"Pikaaa!" Bolt cried from Harry's shoulder, also giving a thumbs up.

"Looks like Bolt's excited too!" the Pokémon expert chuckled, gently petting the Pikachu's head. Indicating a table that held three Pokéballs, the Prof. said, "Now before you choose your official first Pokémon, remember that being a good Pokémon trainer is about more then just catching and battling Pokémon. It's about learning all you can from and about your Pokémon too."

"I know Professor. Pokémon are our friends, and have a lot to teach us not just about themselves but about life too." Harry said seriously, "You, dad and Entai taught me that."

"Very good, Hadrian. Now its time to choose your new Pokémon friend. Go ahead." The Professor smiled. Harry walk over to the table. He carefully examined the three Pokéballs on the table, his eye coming to rest on one in particular. The Pokéball that caught his eye had a flame sticker on the top.

"Alright Professor, I've made my choice." He said picking up the Pokéball. "Come on out, Charmander!" He said tossing the Pokéball. The tiny fire lizard Pokémon appeared in a flash of light.

"Charmander, Char!" it said, looking up at its new trainer. "Char!" The little Pokémon squealed as it ran to Harry and hugged the boy's leg. Harry knelt beside it hugging it happily.

"Welcome to the team. I'll call you Pyro." he said. Standing back up he recalled the newly named Pyro. Turning back to Prof. Oak, he was handed a hand full of new Pokéballs and a red and black Pokédex.

"Here are your first Pokéballs, and your new Pokédex. It's been equipped with all the latest apps including the ones created by your father and Brock. These wil hlep you on your journey thruogh out the world. Take care of your Charmander, and good luck."

"Thanks Prof. Oak. See ya." Harry said, as he headed out the door. Prof. Oak chuckled to himself, fondly remembering when another young Ketchum started his journey all those years ago.

Outside, Harry had run into his best friend, Jade Stone, the daughter of his parents friends Brock and Suzy Stone. "Hey Jade, you here to get your new Pokémon?" He asked, giving the blue haired squinty eyed girl a hug.

"Yup! I can't wait, I'm gonna get a good one! Did you get yours yet?" she replied.

"Yeah! Wanna see him?" He asked. At the girls nod, he pulled out a Pokéball. Expanding it to full size, he gave it a toss, saying "Come on out, Pyro!" The Charmander appearing in a flash of light. Jade squealed in delight.

"Oh! He's so cuuuuute!" She dropped to her knees to pet the Pokémon. "Oh I just can't wait to get mine. I bet it'll be just as cute!" With that the girl dashed into the Pokémon Lab, leaving a bemused Hadrian to head back home.

As Harry entered the house, he saw that the backyard was decorated for a party. A large banner hung on the back wall of the house proudly proclaimed, "GOOD LUCK HARRY AND JADE!" in bright colors. Streamers hung from the branches of every tree in the yard. The various Pokémon of friends and family wandered about, mingling with the people.

"And here he is, Ladies and gentlemen. The next generation of the Ketchum Family to start his journey to become a Pokémon Master!" Ash exclaimed, catching sight of his son. "Give him a hand!" Harry blushed brightly, as his friends, family, and neighbors clapped and cheered. Misty and Delia came over and gave the boy a hug.

"Well, Speedy. Which Pokémon did you choose?" Delia asked. Harry smiled, once again pulling his Pokémon out. He tossed it into the air, calling out his Charmander. His family and friends crowded around the new Pokémon.

"That was a great choice Champ. Charmander is a loyal Pokémon. This one just happens to be the son of my Charizard. So you know he'll be strong." Ash's Charizard snorted in agreement, then began growling and snorting to the little Charmander at its feet, the little fire lizard replying in agreement.

At that moment, Jade entered the backyard, a smirking Squirtle at her side. Her mother and father were soon at her side congratulating their daughter. Harry nodded to her smiling. He knew the girl's obsession with the Tiny Turtle Pokémon.

"Hey, Hadrian. As I was leaving Prof. Oak's lab I ran into Jerry Oak. He must have gotten Bulbasaur." she said. At her words Harry scowled."He said to tell you,he was gonna beat you when you guy have your first battle against each other, then he called us losers"

"Ohh, that Jerry Oak! I'll show him whose the loser around here!" Harry said.

"I guess some things never change." Misty laughed. At the kids confused looks, she explained "Jerry's father Gary was Ash's rival when they were kids. Youe father was so jealous of how Gary always seemed to be two steps ahead all the time."

As the party wore on Ash called his son over. "Hadrian, I've got something I want you to have." He said, handing the boy a red and white hat with a green logo on it. "This is the same hat I wore, when I went on my Pokémon journey. I want you to wear it now so that you remember the reason your on this journey." Harry's eyes filled with tears as he reverently took the Official Pokémon League Expo hat from his father.

"Thanks dad, I'll never take it off." He said knowing what the hat meant to his father. He placed it on his head, then threw his arms around his father's waist. Misty watched the touching scene before her, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hadrian looks so much like Ash did, doesn't he, Misty?" Delia ask coming to stand next to her daughter in law. Misty nodded watching the two most important men in her life. Harry, dressed in a black shirt, blue and white short-sleeved jacket, blue jeans, and now that familiar red hat, looked just like Ash had when she first met her husband. To complete the similarities the boy even had a Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Oh! Hadrian, you take good care of yourself, you hear me?" She cried wrapping her son in a big tearfull hug.

"I will mom. Count on it." he said tears filling his eyes too. "I'm gonna miss you mom!" with that mother and son exchanged a tearful goodbye. Ash and Delia soon joined their family. Beside them Brock and Dawn were exchanging goodbyes with their daughter.

"Make sure you keep Hadrian out of trouble for me, ok Bolt?" Ash said, rubbing the Pokémon's fur.

"Pika pika! Chaa!" the spunky Pikachu said, as Harry recalled his Pokémon. Harry and Jade began to head out of the yard.

"Bye everybody. Thanks for the party. We'll call you when we get to Varidian City!" they called out.

"Hold it right there twerps!" A voice called out form above them. Looking up, te saw a hot air balloon shaped like a Meowth.

"Hey!" Ash laughed, smiling at the familiar balloon "It's Team Rocket!"

"To protect Pokémon from abuse and devastation!"

"To punish Bad trainers with confiscation!"

"To spread the joys of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"said a redheaded woman in a white uniform emblazoned with a stylized red R, a short skirt and black gloves and high-heeled boots.

"James!" Said the Blue haired man whose wore the male version of the same uniform.

"Team Rocket Blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie laughed, leaping from the balloon basket.

"Be good to your Pokémon or prepare to fight!" cried James as he too leapt from the basket.

"Meowth! Dat right!" laughed the final member of the Team Rocket trio, landing on the shoulders of its teammates.

"You weren't planning on leaving before saying goodbye to us now were you?" Asked Jessie. The two new trainers ran over to Team Rocket, laughing.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be fair!" James said, with a mock depressed look, causing Harry and Jade to giggle at his antics.

"I wish I could go wit youse guy!" Meowth said. "How am I gonna fill my quota of Jade cuddles wit out ya?"

"Oh don't worry Meowth, I'm sure we'll see you guys around. After all, Isn't it your job to make sure trainers aren't abusing their Pokémon?" Jade asked, cuddling the purring cat Pokémon.

"Your right." Said Jessie. "So be good to your's. I'd hate to have to confiscate Pokémon from my two favorite kids in the world."

"We will, Aunt Jessie. You can count on it." The kids said, hugging the leaders of The New Team Rocket. With a final goodbye the kids climbed up onto Entei's back and started off on their new adventure.

**A/n: there ya have it! Harry and Jade have finally set of on the Pokémon journey. Harry with his Pikachu and Charmander, Jade with her Squirtle, and Entei watching over them. Bet ya didn't see Team Rocket goin straight coming did ya? Gotta love a good curve ball. I wanted Jessie, James, and Meowth in the series cuz I love 'em (what good Pokémon story doesn't have those loveable bumbling goof balls in it?). Their part in this series will become clearer later on, and as good guys they won't even have to blast off anymore. **

** Picture Jade looking like Suzy, the breeder Brock got his Vulpix from, but with Brock's eyes. We'll learn more about her in future chapters. However I picture her being like her father, in that she knows a lot about taking care of Pokémon. And she's a good cook. Lol.**

** I couldn't resist the old Ketchum Oak rivalry bit. Its too good to pass up. Hopefully we'll meet Jerry Oak in Viridian City. We're definitely going to run into Harrys secondf companion in Viridian too. Hope you're enjoying the story. please leave a review. Till next time, looks like Ronanprime's blasting off agaiiiiin!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3. A Friend in Need.**

**A/n: Alright, here comes the next chapter. Our heroes are heading to Viridian City. Harry's journey will mirror his father's journey by introducing him to the story's inept antagonists, upon reaching Viridian. Seeing as Hadrian and Bolt already have a good relationship, there's no need for them to be chased by a flock of Spearow. So no wrecked bikes.**

**We'll meet the third companion in this chapter as well. I like the idea of the three trainer dynamic, so the group will be well-rounded. If you enjoy my story then read **_**Harry Potter and the Master's Ball by Mr. Choas. **_**Anywho, enough babble from me. Don't forget to vote for which Pokémon you want Harry to catch. Poll will be open for only 2 more weeks. And now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I own Neither Harry Potter or Pokémon. Only the plot and OC people and Pokémon are mine. If you don't know em I came up with em.**

**Route 1, half a day outside of Viridian City**

**Aug. 2nd 2022 a.d., 3:30 p.m.**

Harry and Jade were walking beside Entei, at a steady pace down Route 1 to Viridian City, chatting happily. They had already seen many weak Pokémon along the way. Harry had battled and captured a strong and fearless Pidgy. Jade had caught a shy Ratata. The two were more than happy with their new acquisitions.

"Hey Jade, Entei, let's stop here, and check on our new Pokémon. I wanna make sure Hawkeye wasn't hurt battling Pyro." Harry said, as he stopped next to a stream running next to the road. Jade agreed, so the two young trainers and One Legendary Pokémon, left the road towards a small stand of trees. "Come on out, guys!" Harry laughed, tossing Bolt, Pyro and Hawkeye's Pokéballs. The Charmander and the Pidgy appeared tin a flash of white light.

"You too guys!" Jade cheered calling out her own Pokémon. "Come out and play!" In a flash of white light, her Squirtle and Ratata appered. The five Pokémon were soon running around playfully, the two children watching happily. "So Hadrian, what Pokémon are you really hoping to catch?" Jade asked.

Harry smiled indulgently, as he rested against Entei's side. Aside from his parents, Jade was the only person to call him by his given name. "Well, the Pokémon I really want, besides Charizard, is Archenine and Ninetails. So I guess I want to catch a Growlith and a Vulpix. What about you?" Came the reply. Jade smiled, thinking, as she sat next to Harry.

"Well, you already know, I wanna be a World Class Coordinator like Aunt Dawn. I just love cute Pokémon, so I guess I want Pokémon like Clafairy, Jigglypuff, Bellossum, and Togepi." She said. "You know Hadrian, my parents breed Vulpix. I'll bet they'll let you try to catch one."

Harry looked up at her hopefully. "You really think so? That would be great!" He leaned back against the tree the three was sitting under, thinking about catching and raising a Vulpix. All of a sudden, all five of the young Pokémon looked up from their play. "Huh? Whats wrong Bolt?" Harry asked when the frantic Pikachu ran over to him and began tugging on his pant leg.

"Pika! Pikachu pika!" Bolt cried, pulling even harder on his trainer's pants. "Pika pika chu! Pikachuuu!"

_'It would seem that there's something over there that Bolt want us to see.' _Entei said as the three hurried to their feet. Both trainers recalling their Pokémon. Dashing off after the frantic Pikachu, the two soon found what had upset their Pokémon in the first place. In the field a few yards up the road, a pair of Pokémon were being attacked by a swarm of Beedrill.

"Oh! We gotta help those poor Pokémon Hadrian!" Jade cried, her eyes filling with tears. Harry nodded, pulling a Pokéball from his belt. With a look to Entei, he tossed the ball.

"Pyro! Chase those Beedrill away with your ember attack!" He cried. The firy Lizard Pokémon appeared in a flash of white light, a gout of flames spewing forth from it mouth. The Ember attack cut a large swath through the swarming Bee Pokémon. Several fell, knocked unconscious, the rest of the swarm tuned its attention to Harry and Pyro. Harry smirked, knowing that his Pokémon had a type advantage, everyone knew Bug type Pokémon were weak against fire.

"Jade! Get to those hurt Pokémon! we'll take car of these Beedrill!" He yelled to his friend. Jade hurried past the swarn to get to the injured Pokémon. "Now! Pyro use Ember again. Bolt, use Thundershock! Together! "

"Chaaaaaaaaar!"

"Pikaaaachuuuuu!" The two Pokémon released their attacks at the Beedrill, the lightning and fire combining to form a vortex that blasted the unfortunate big Pokémon, knocking the swarm for a loop. Those that weren't knock out went buzzing of toward a distant forest.

Taking the opportunity to glance at Entei, Harry hurried over to Jade and the injured and frightened Pokémon. Dropping to his knees he studied the two Pokémon before him. Both seemed to walk on four legs and were covered in spike like protrusions. The larger of rhe two was a bright pinkish purple with blue inner ears, and dark pink spots on it's body. It's ears and the horn on it's forehead were larger then its companion.

The smaller of the two was a dull purplish blue, with lighter blue spots. It's ears and the horn on its head were smaller then the others. The wounded Pokémon stood weakly over its companion, glaring in the direction the Beedrill had fled. The larger Pokémon lay on its stomach, a large violent slash running down it's back.

"Oh. Nidoran!" Harry said pulling out his Pokédex. Activating the devise, he pointed it at the Nidoran. A picture of the blue Nidoran appeared.

_**"Nidoran : Although small, its venomous barbs render this Pokémon dangerous. The female has smaller horns."**_ Nodding Harry turned to the second Nidoran.

_**"Nidoran : It scans its surroundings by raising its ears out of the grass. Its toxic horn is for protection." **_ Having identified the two Pokémon, Harry pocketed his Pokédex and recalled Bolt

"We gotta get these two to a Pokémon center, fast or this little guy's not gonna make it." He said picking the male Nidoran up as gently as possible. As the Pokémon cried out in pain, Harry began to murmur gently to it, in a calm soothing voice.

_'Quickly, Little One! On my back. It will be faster that way' _Entei said, laying down to make it easier for the two to climb on. Jade gently scooped the female up, noticing several shallow ragged cuts on its back. Nodding to Hadrian, the two carefully clambered aboard. As soon as they were settled, Entei took off, down the road, as quickly as possible, trying not to hurt the Nidoran further. The male Nidoran continued to whine and moan in Harry's arms, it's condition getting steadily worse.

_'We are almost there Little Ones. Hold on' _Entei said, as they drew nearer to the city. As they neared the city, Officer Jenny, of the Viridian City Police saw them, and the burden they carried.

"Oh my goodness!" She said, seeing the damage. "What happened to those poor Pokémon? You should really take better care of them!"

"We didn't do this, Officer Jenny!" Jade said, as Entei came to a stop next to the blue haired Police Officer. "We found them being attacked by a swarm of wild Beedrill!"

"Please, Officer Jenny, we need to get them to the Pokémon Center fast! This little guy won't last much longer!" Harry pleaded. The weaker the little Nidoran in his arms got, the more he felt his heart break. Tears were flowing freely from his emerald-green eyes. Seeing look of hopelessness in the boys eyes, Officer Jenny knew she hd to help.

"Right, hold on a minute!" She said disappearing into the garage of her station. Moments later, a jeep appeared. "Get in! Follow me! I'll give you a Police escort." Officer Jenny floored it, gunning the engine and speeding off.

A few minutes later, Harry and Jade were rushing into the Viridian City Pokémon Center, Officer Jenny seconds behind them. Entei headed for the back of the building, where it would be out of sight, but still close at hand should Harry need him. "Nurse Joy!" She called. "We've got two badly injured Pokémon, that need help, right!"

A shocked Nurse Joy took one look at the Nidoran and gasped. "Get them on those stretchers right away! We don't have much time!" She instructed the two worried kids, as a group of four Chancy appeared, pushing a pair of stretcher forward. The kids carefully set the Pokémon down, and the Chancy wheeled them away. "You two can wait over there in the lobby. I'll let you know what's going on as soon as I can." Nurse Joy said.

The duo headed to the area indicated, both praying that the Nidoran would be okay. Officer Jenny followed the pair to the waiting area, fondly remembering another young trainer, who years ago rushed an injured Pikachu into this very Pokémon Center. "That was a good thing you two did."She said to the worried children. "You should be proud of yourselves. I know your parents would be."

"I just wish there was more we could do to help though." Harry said, lookng towards the door to the E.R. "I feel so helpless right now, and I'd feel horrible if they don't make it."

"Well there's nothing you can do now, but wait. Nurse Joy is one of the best. I'm sure she'll do everything in her power to help those poor Pokémon." Officer Jenny said. "Meanwhile, you two should get some rest and eat. Just be careful. We've had some reports of someone stealing peoples Pokémon."

"WHAT! Who would do such a thing?" Jade asked incredulously. Officer Jenny pointed at a wanted poster hanging on the PokéCenter wall.

"They call themselves Team Booster. There's a poster with all the information, over there. No one knows much about them though." She said as the children made ther way to the bulletin board. It was a standard wanted Poster, asking for any info on the criminals, and offering a reward for their capture. The pictures weren't very good however, showing blurred images that were hard to make out.

"We'll let you know if we find anything out about them, Officer Jenny." Harry said, angered at the thought of people stealing Pokémon. Officer Jenny smiled at them and bade them goodbye. With a sigh Harry led Jade back to the waiting area, to wait for news on the injured Pokémon. "I'm going to find Entei, to let him know we may be here for a while." He said.

Four and a half hours had passed, since Harry and Jade brought the injured Nidoran into the PokéCenter, and they were still waiting on any news. Jade was dozing, her head resting on Harry's shoulder, while Harry continued to watch the red light above the E.R. door, Bolt asleep in his arms.

As he waited, his mind drifted to the time when his parents told him about their first meeting with Jessie, James and, Meowth. He smiled slightly remembering that it was at this very PokéCenter that his dad and Pikachu sent Team Rocket blasting off for the very first time, not knowing he was about to have his own experience with a trio of criminals.

* * *

In the heart of Viridian City, perched atop the tallest building, stood two shadowy figures. "Look down at the fools below, dear sister. A whole city full of suckers, just waiting to have their Pokémon stolen by the greatest pair of criminals in history." The young man said, his blond hair blowing in the wind.

"Oh, dear brother! Lets not keep them in suspense." his blue haired twin sister cackled. "Prepare for trouble..."

"...and make it double!"

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blight all people in every nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Bonnie!" Said the Girl

"And Clyde, of course!" Her twin brother smirked.

"We're Team Booster, circling The Globe all day and night!"

"Surrender to us or you'll lose the fight!"

"Purrloin, dats right." A small purple and cream-colored Cat Pokémon said, appearing from seemingly nowhere. "If you two is done clownin around, We gots woik ta do." The Devious Pokémon reminded its partners.

"Purrloin's right, Clyde. Those Pokémon won't steal themselves. " Bonnie said checking her reflection in a compact mirror.

"it just so happens, dear sister, that the Viridian City PokéCenter has a bunch of valuable Pokémon just waiting for us to swoop in and grab." Clyde said, flipping his bangs out of his eyes.

"Well, what are we waitin for?" Purrloin smirked. "lets git movin!"

* * *

Harry had just started to doze off when he heard the door to the PokéCenter open, and a voice calling out from the desk.

"Hello? Anyone here?" A tall boy with tan skin, raven black hair done in a mohawk style braid that reached the small of his back, and deep onix black eyes, stood at the desk. "Hm must be busy." The boy looked around the lobby, his eyes taking everything in. Hadrian noticed that the boy seemed to always be aware of his surroundings. Shifting Jade slightly, so as not to wake her, he placed Bolt on her lap and made his way over to the other boy.

"Hey, Nurse Joy's kinda busy right now. She's working on a pair of Nidoran my friend and I brought in." He said to the older boy. It was as he got closer, that he noticed the Spearow perched proudly on it's trainer's shoulder. "Oh cool. A Spearow! I've heard those a kinda hard to train."

"Nah, ya just gotta know how to handle them. Same with any other Pokémon." The boy said. "My name's Koda. And this little guy, is Niko. Say hi Niko."

"Roow!"

"Nice to meet you, Koda and Niko. My names Hadrian, but you can call me Harry." At that moment the light above the E.R. door turned off and a chime rang out over the P.A., cuasing Jade to wake. Nurse Joy came out and motioned Harry and Jade to follow her. As the two moved towards one of the PokéCenter recovery rooms, accompanied by Koda, Nurse Joy explained that both Nidoran were going to be fine, but that the male would need to wear bandages for a few more weeks.

As the teens greeted the healed Pokémon however, the power went out.

**A/n: Dun dun duuuuuun! Yay cliffhangers! Don't ya hate when authors do that? I know I do when I'm reading a story.**

**Anywho, our heroes are in Viridian City, and have kinda met the third companion for their journey. If your wondering about the mohawk braid thing think Tustsey From Avatar. I picture Koda as a Mohawk Native American. We'll learn more about his origin next chapter. **

**We also got to meet Team Booster. If their motto seems familiar thats probably because its based mostly on Butch and Cassidy's motto from the Pokémon anime. As for Purrloin's voice, picture a far less annoying version of Fran Dressher. Classic New York Italian Mobster' s wife.**

**While I did say they weren't gonna be attacked by Wild Spearow, I said nothing about them having to rush to the PokéCenter. I needed them there in order to set up the meeting berween protagonists and antagonists. **

**Next chapter, confrontation! And more on Koda. As always thanks to my Beta valkiera99 (greatest mom ever). Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4. A Friend Indeed. **

**A/n: Alright Pokéfans! Here it comes! Chapter 4! By the way, if Harry's journey seemes to be mirroring Ash's, I did that on purpose. I've already began hinting at te similarities between the two. Chapter one Harry wished to be like his dad, chapter 3 Misty couldn't help but compare her son to her husband when she first met him. While Harry and Ash are similar they will have their differences as well. They'll become clearer as the story progresses. **

**Disclaimer: I own Neither Harry Potter or Pokémon. Only the plot and OC people and Pokémon are mine. If you don't konw em I came up with em.**

**Thanks be to my beta ****valkiera99**** (thats my mom^_^) for her hard work editing this story. Suggested reading for this chapter is, **_**Emerald Destiny: The Eye of Deoxys, by DZ2. **_**Now on with the show.**

**Viridian City PokéCenter, Viridian City, Kanto**

**Aug, 2nd 2022 a.d. 22:30 p.m.**

Harry, Jade, and Koda all looked to Nurse Joy, as the PokéCenter went dark. "Not here, Not now!" She moaned. "Not when I have so many injured Pokémon that meed help."

"Nurse Joy, what's going on? What do you mean not here?" Harry asked, worry filling his voice. Nurse Joy looked at the three young Pokémon trainers, and sighed.

"For the past week and a half, buildings all over Viridian City have had their power cut. By the time it's turned back on, many Pokémon were stolen. For us to lose power now, means the thief or thieves plan to hit the Pokémon Center." The worried Nurse said. "The worst part is, we just recived a shipment of rare and valuable Pokémon, who are on their way to a Pokémon Preserve in the Orange Islands."

"We can't let those fiends steal all those Pokémon!" Koda exclaimed. "But I don't get it. Shouldn't the Emergency Backup Generator have kicked in by now?"

"Yes, that's why I'm so worried. The thieves must have tampered with it." Nurse Joy said. "And without power many of the badly injured Pokémon won't make it."

"This isn't good." Harry said, thinking hard. Suddenly, his face lit up. "I know, Nurse Joy, you were here when my father was a kid and brought in his Pikachu right?" Nurse Joy nodded, not sure what the boy was thinking.

"He once told me about another source of power you used in emergencies. He called it Pikapower or something. "

"Oh yes. I'd forgotten about that. It's been so long since we've needed it. Follow me." with that Nurse Joy led the three kids to a different room, Harry and Jade carrying the recently healed Nidoran.

"What's Pikapower?" Jade asked as they entered.

"Watch." Nurse Joy said, pushing a button on the wall. A strange device dropped from the ceiling. inside were several Pikachu, all of them with electrical wires attached to their cheeks. "Alright, my little friends, I know it's been a while but the Pokémon need you." Nurse Joy told them.

"PIKA. PI." They cried as they began happily running, their cheeks sparking, sending electricity through the wires. The four humans cheered happily as the power flickered to life. With the power back on they dashed out to the lobby, just in time to see it fill with a noxious black smoke.

"Ah, whats this?" Koda coughed. Through the smoke, three silhouettes could be seen. Suddenly ominous music began to play.

"Prepare for trouble..."

"...and make it double!"

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blight all people in every nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Bonnie!" Said the Girl

"And Clyde, of course!" Her twin brother smirked.

"We're Team Booster, circling The Globe all day and night!"

"Surrender to us or you'll lose the fight!"

"Purrloin, dats right." A purple feline Pokémon, with yellow spots and a cream colored stomach smiled.

"Wait a minute!" Harry cried, "You're the ones from that wanted poster!"

"Why yes! We are in deed!" Bonnie chuckled. "It's such a shame those security cameras couldn't get a decent shot of my beauty."

"We've come for the Pokémon, so hand them over, and nobody gets hurt." Clyde said.

Harry stepped forward, a scowl on his face. "Your not getting any Pokémon tonight, you big jerks!"

"Oh, look Clyde, the little twerp wants to be a hero!" Bonnie giggled. "Isn't that cute? Step aside kid, if you know what's good for you!"

"Never!" Harry said, looking braver then he felt.

"Alright then. Don't say I didn't warn you. Ekans, GO! Use Poison Sting!" Bonnie yelled, throwing a Pokéball. With a flash of light a purple and yellow snake Pokémon appeared.

"Ekans!" It hiss. It opened it's mouth, and shot several glowing white needles at Harry. He dove out of the way, twisting his body so as to protect the injured Nidoran in his arms. Scrambling to his feet, he withdrew a Pokéball from his belt.

"Pyro, use Ember!" He cried, tossing the Pokéball. The Charmander appeared in a flash of light. Zeroing in on Ekans, it released a burst of flames from his mouth, catching Ekans dead on. The Snake Pokémon hissed in pain.

"Oh, no you don't! " Clyde yelled tossing a Pokéball. "Koffing, use Smokescreen!" The Poison Gas Pokémon once more filled the Lobby with its noxious smoke. Harry quickly covered the Nidoran's nose and mouth with a bandana.

"Niko! Blow this smoke away with Gust!" Koda's voice came from somewhere in the smoke. A strong wind began to blow from above, blowing the smoke out the door. However Team Booster had made their escape. Hearing laughter from outside, Nurse Joy and the three kids ran out the door. There, floating way, in a hot air balloon, shaped like Purrloin's head, was Team Booster. A large bag bulging with Pokéballs, was hanging from the bottom of the basket.

"Oh, no! They're getting away!" Koda moaned. "And they've got all the Pokéballs!"

"They won't get far!" Harry growled. He handed the Nidoran to Nurse Joy, and took off towards the back of the PokéCenter. The other three followed behind, Koda and Nurse Joy wondering what Harry had meant. As they reached the back of the building, something large and brown flew over their heads.

"What was that?" Asked Nurse Joy.

"That," Jade smirked. "Was Hadrian's Guardian Protector. The Legendary Volcano Pokémon!"

"Ohh! Entei!" Koda gasped. "I've only heard stories about it! I'd never thought I'd get to see one."

"Those clowns are in trouble now. Nothing but Raikou and Suicune, are as fast as Hadrian's Entei." Jade said with a smile, as the three watched Harry and Entei race off after the balloon.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Another successful heist, pulled off by the best Team Booster has to offer." Bonnie cackled.

"Yeah! Truly da best!" Purrloin smiled. "Wail till da Boss gets a loada dis haul!" As his sister and their talking Pokémon accomplice gloated over their success, Clyde looked back towards the PokéCenter. As he was about to comment as well, he noticed something speeding their way.

"Um, I'd hate to be a buzz kill, but, what is that?" He asked. Bonnie and Purrloin looked to where he was pointing.

"It looks like a Pokémon. but I've never seen one move that fast." Bonnie said. As the object came closer, they noticed a person riding on its back.

"Hey, isn't that the hero from the PokéCenter?" She asked. Clyde and Purrloin took a look and sw that she was right.

Suddenly Clyde realized what the Pokémon was. "Eeeeep! I know what that Pokémon is!" He squealed. It's an Entei! And it look really mad!" The other two gulped in fear.

On Entei's back, Harry pulled out a Pokéball. Looking at Bolt on his shoulder, he nodded. Tossing the Pokéball, he cried out "Hawkeye, use Quick Attack to cut those Pokéballs free!" The Pidgy flashed towards the hot air balloon, slashing at the rope holding the bag of Pokéballs, attached to the bottom. As it dropped free, Entei ran beneath them, allowing Harry to catch it. "Now, Bolt! Give those crooks a Thunderbolt! " Leaping off it's trainer's shoulder, the Pikachu began to crackle with built up electricity.

"Piiiiiikaaaaaa Chuuuuuuuuuuu!" Bolt cried, as it fired off the powerful electric attack hitting the balloon full on, shocking its occupants and causing the balloon to explode, sending the three criminals soaring through the night ski.

"Well! That was shocking. " Bonnie deadpanned.

"And we almost got a way too!" Clyde whined.

"And we didn't get a single Pokémon nitha!" Purrloin said.

"Looks like Team Booster's blasting oooooooffffff!" The crooked trio cried, as thy disappeared.

"Great Job guys! " Harry praised his Pokémon, as he recalled Hawkeye. "Now, Entei. Let's get these Pokéballs back to Nurse Joy." Entei nodded, before turning around and heading back to the Pokémon Center.

"Thank you, Harry." Nurse Joy said, as Harry handed her the bag of Pokéballs. "And, thank you Entai. Without you two, those horrible people would have gotten away. And who knows what would have happened to those pore Pokémon."

"We're just happy to help." Harry said. He smiled as he patted Entei's shoulder affectionately. The large Pokémon nodded to the Pokémon nurse, before nudging Harry affectionately with its large head. looking over at his friends he smiled. Jade and Koda smiled back as the group headed back into the PokéCenter. The teens happily helped Nurse Joy return all the Pokéballs to their rightful place, Entei watching over the two injured Nidoran.

"Ya know, if you were to catch those Nidoran in Heal Balls, it would speed up their recovery." Koda remarked, when they were done. The Nidoran had been watching the teens work from atop a counter.

"Hey, yeah! That's a great idea!" Jade said, "My dad told me about those. Don't the put injured Pokémon into a heal cycle,when your nowhere near a PokéCenter?"

"Why yes, they do." Nurse Joy said. "In fact, I try to recommend them to every Pokémon trainer, especially if they are serious about battling. In fact, I happen to have a few here at the PokéCenter" She said moving behind the desk and rummaging in a drawer. When she finally foud what she was looking for, she handed Jade and Harry each a Pokéball. The Pokéballs were pink with yellow circles on the front and back. Taking the Heal Ball from Nurse Joy, Harry moved over to the Nidoran .

"How bout it, little buddy? Wanna go with me and my friends?" Ha asked. The male Nidoran looked over to its companion. Seeing this Jade smiled and moved over to the female Nidoran .

"I'd be honored if you joined me, we could be the best of friends." She said to the little blue Pokémon. The Nidoran cooed happily, allowing Jade to gently tap it's head with the Heal Ball. After another moments thought, the male Nidoran grunted and nodded to Harry. Harry smiled, as he too tapped it with the Heal Ball in his hand. The Pokéball shook twice in his hand before it pinged, signaling that the Pokémon had been successfully captured.

Harry smiled, holding the Pokéball up to his face. "Welcome to the team Spike." Turning to the others, he struck a heroic pose, holding the Pokéball out in front of him. "Yes! I just caught a Nidoran!"

"Pika, Pi!" Bolt ceied happily, jumping into the air and flashing a V for Victory sign. The others laughed at Harry's exuberance.

**A/n: Wow that one got away from me. I have a feeling that Team Booster will end up getting chapters just for their confrontations with Harry and Co. By the time I finished with that single confrontation I had to end the chapter for fear of it dragging on to long.**

**Next chapter., our heros head for Pewter City and Harry's first gym battle. On the way we'll learn Koda's history I promise. **

**Also my poll will be closing in one week so if you haven't voted yet be sure to do so.**

**As always thanks to my Beta,**** valkiera99, (aka, my mom! Seriously coolest mom ever^_^). Read and review please! Till next time looks like I'm blastin off agaaaaaaiiiinnn!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter. 5 Over the Hills and Through Viridian Forest!**

**A/n: Alright Pokéfans! We're finally headin onto Pewter City. In this chapter, we'll finally learn about Koda. We'll also take a look into Team Booster's reaction to their last encounter with our heros. Should be fun yeah?**

**By the way I'm not a big fan of the Bug Pokémon of Viridian Forest. In my opinion they aren't that great. Neither Butterfree or Beedrill are that powerful. So don't expect Harry to catch any Bug types here. Now suggested readin for this chapter, is **_**Emerald Destiny: The Chamber of Spiritomb by DZ2. **_**With that said read on!**

**Disclaimer: I own Neither Harry Potter or Pokémon. Only the plot and OC people and Pokémon are mine. If you don't know em I came up with em.**

As Harry and Jade were eating breakfast the next morning, Harry noticed Koda enter the dining hall. He waved the older boy over, motioning to an empty seat at their table. Koda nodded, and joined the two, after grabbing a tray of food. As he sat down, he opened a container of Pokémon food, he'd removed from his pack. Pouring the contents into a bowl, he placed it on an empty stretch of table. His Spearow, Niko, if Harry remembered right, hopped down off of its trainer's shoulder, and began eating happily.

"Morning, Koda." Harry said "I'd like to formally introduce you to my friend here. Didn't really get the chance to last night." turning to indicate Jade, he continued. "This is Jade Stone, my best friend and honorary cousin."

"Charmed Ms. Stone, I'm pleased to meet you. I am Koda Eaglewind. This here," Koda said, taking Jade's hand. "is my Spearow, Niko. My first Pokémon, and partner on my journey."

"Pleased to meet you as well." Jade blushed. "I've never met anyone who started their journey with a Spearow, before. what made you choose that particular Pokémon?" She asked gently stroking the Small Bird Pokémon's feathers. Niko crooned in pleasure, as it continued to eat.

"Well, I didn't choose him, so much as he chose me. It's a tradition with my People to choose a flying type Pokémon as our first partner. Has been for as long as my Tribe's been around." Koda explained, also stroking the Spearow. "I'm a member of a tribe of nomads called the People of the Sky. We practically worship flying type Pokémon."

"The People of the Sky?" Harry asked. "Are you guys like the People of the Vail?"(1)

"Kind of. The story goes that a long time ago, a hunting party from a nomadic people were lost in the mountains here in Kanto. A blizzard was fast approaching, and they couldn't find their way. The leader of the party, dropped to his knees and prayed for help. Suddenly a swarm of flying type Pokémon appeared, and began to fly around the hunting party. A Pidgeot landed before the leader and bowed. Having been taught to respect life in all forms, the leader bowed back. The Pidgeot then took wing, followed by it's winged brethren began to lead the stranded humans to safety. The Flying types lead them first to a cave where they spent the night. The mext morning, the Pidgeot lead the lost hunting party down out of the mountains and back to thier camp grounds.

"The young leader told the Elders of his clan what had happened. He praised the Pidgeot, and the other Flying types that had helped them in their time of need. To honor his savior, the young man built, what he called, a sky boat. He and his friends stitched together, a canvas balloon shaped like the Pidgeot, and attached it to a canoe. then using fire to fill the balloon, they took to the sky, soaring high, all the while singing a song of thanks to the Flying types that had saved them. Seeing this the rest of the clan also built sky boats. Ever since then, my People have been known as the People of the Sky. Young men and women choose a Flying type as their first partner to honor the Flying types that saved our ancestors long ago." Koda finished his story, stroking Koda peacefully.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Jade whispered in awe.

"Yeah. I wish I could see a sky boat." Harry said, also in awe.

Koda laughed. "Sky boats are just hot air balloons, Harry."

"Oh. Still to see one shaped like a Flying type would be cool." Harry said, slightly disappointed. "Anyway, you gonna challenge the Gym Leaders for badges, or are you more of the Contest type?" He asked, changing the subject. Koda laughed again.

"Actually, Harry, I'm here to complete my Adulthood Quest."

"Adulthood Quest?" Jade asked. "What's that?"

"In order for me to become a full fledged member of my tribe, I need to travel to three of the known Regions, and collect three tokens from places that are sacred to my people. The three Regions I've chosen are Kanto, Hoenn, and Unova." Koda explained. Harry and Jade looked at each other for a moment, before nodding.

"Hey, why dont you travel with us while your here in Kanto?" Harry asked. "My dad always said it's better to travel with friends then alone."

"That sounds like an excellent idea. If you're sure you don't mind."

"Of course we don't mind. The more the merrier. " Jade said with a wink.

* * *

Deep in the heart of Viridian Forest, Team Booster sat in their secret base. "Oh! Just look at what that twerp and his Pikachu did to my hair!" Bonnie wailed, desperately trying to brush out her long blue hair. As she finished up, she took a look in the mirror. Her hair stayed in its normal twin tails style for all of three seconds before frizzing out, giving her a Bride of Frankenstein look. "Ahhhh! When I get my hands on that punk..."

Beside her her brother was also attempting to tame his hair as well, with as much success as his twin. "I will admit, dear Sister, that that Pikachu sure does pack quite the punch." He said, moaning as his hair poofed out, giving him a distinctive, Mad Scientist look.

"Oh, quit yer belly achin!" A slightly smoking Purrloin said, from its spot on the back of the couch. "Youse two look much woise in da mornin. I'd say it's an improvement."

"Oh! What do you know, you lousy Pokémon! Do you even know how long it takes to get my hair just the way I like it?" Bonnie yelled, the vain in her temple throbbing.

"Yeah, all it takes for you is one tongue bath, and your good to go!" Clyde added, causing a surprised Purrloin to fall off the back of the couch.

"Alright already! I get it! But dat's besides da point! A Pikachu dat powerful would be da purrrfect gift for da big boss man!" Purrloin said, as it dusted itself off.

"I agree. There's just one problem." Clyde said. Seeing his teammates confused looks, he continued. "How do snatch said Pikachu and get away, when the twerp has an Entei?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about dat. I almost wet my fur seein dat ting." Purrloin moaned.

"We'll just have to come up with a foolproof plan, thats all" Bonnie said. "And I have just the plan. Ah ha ha."

* * *

**Viridian Forest.**

Harry, Jade, and Koda were making good time on their way to Pewter City. They had been traveling for two day, telling stories about their childhood, and getting to now one another better. The first night, Harry and Jade had discovered that Koda was an excellent cook. Koda had discovered that Niko, his Pidgy, Sora, and his newly acquired Weedle, Sano, loved Jade's homemade Pokémon food. He was most surprised, however by the tale of Harry's arrival to the Pokémon world, and his bond with Entei.

The group had just decided to set up camp for the night, when a stranger appeared, and challenged Harry to a Pokémon Battle. Harry had accepted right away. After asking Koda to be referee, the two opponents squared off.

"The following Trainer Battle will be a two on two battle, between Harry Ketchum, from Pallet Town, and Jonas Foster, of Celadon City. Te match will end when both Pokémon on one side are unable to battle. There is no time limit and both sides can substitute Pokémon, as they see fit. As the challenger, Jonas gets to make the first move. Trainers ready? BEGIN!" Koda yelled.

"Alright, Geodude! Let's go!" Jomas yelled tossing his Pokèball. In a flash of white light the rock type appeared. Harry smiled, and pulled out a Pokéball.

"Alright, Pyro! The battle is yours!" He yelled. Pyro appeared in flash of white light. "Alright buddy, this will be great training for our Gym Battle. You ready to show 'em what we got?" Harry asked, receiving an affirmative response.

"Geodude, let's start this off with Tackle!" Jonas yelled. The boulder like Pokémon sprang forward.

"Pyro, dodge and use Ember!" Pyro leapt to the right at Harry's command, just in time. Turning it unleashed a blast of bullet like flames. The attack struck home, causing Geodude to cry out.

"Shake it off Geodude, and use Rollout!" Jonas cried. His Geodude shook itself, then curling it arms into its body, it began to roll rapidly towards Pyro. The Charmander attempted to dodge out of the way, but was struck hard, and was sent head over heels.

"Pyro!" Harry cried. "Get up and use scratch!" Pyro rose to its feet and turned to attack, but was struck by the Geodude's Rollout again. _'Oh man, that Geodude's fast! I gotta slow down that Rollout somehow' _Harry thought. "That's it! Pyro, jump, and use Ember at the ground!" The Little Lizard Pokèmon seemed confused for a moment, but did as it was told.

The attack struck the ground causing several craters to form. "Keep it up Pyro, just a little bit more." Harry said. Soon the Battlefield was littered with nice sized craters. As the Geodude came around for another Rollout attack, it hit one of the craters, and was stuck. "Now Pyro! Hit it with a full power Ember!" Harry yelled. Te Charmander's tail flame grew bigger and brighter as it unleashed its attack.

"Geodude! No!" Jonas yelled, as an explosion erupted around the stuck Pokèmon. When the smoke cleared, the all saw an unconscious Geodude lying on the field.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Charmander is the winner." Koda said raising his hand towards Harry. Harry ran to Pyro, and congratulated his Pokémon.

"Geodude, return." Jonas said, holding up a Pokéball."You fought well old friend. Take a good rest. Well that was fun, but now the real fun begins. Wartortle! It's up to you!" He cried tossing his next Pokéball. In a flash of light, the Turtle Pokémon appeared.

"A Wartortle. Nice. But this rounds mine too." Harry said, with a smirk. "Electrify 'em Bolt!" The Tiny Mouse Pokémon gave a joyful cry as it leapt feom it's trainer's shoulder. "We'll start it off this time, if you don't mind. Bolt use Thunderbolt!" With a cry, Bolt carged up with electric energy, and launched a massive bolt of electricity at Wartortle.

"Wartortle, Withdrawal! Quick!" Jonas cried. Wartortle quickly retreated into its shell, the electric attack causing only minimal damage. "Now, Use Bubblebeam!" Once the electric attack ended, Wartortle popped out of its shell and spat a stream of bubbles at Bolt.

"Bolt, dodge then use Quick Attack!" Harry called. The spunky Pikachu leapt to the side, and then dashed forward, a trail of white energy flashing in its wake. The attack hit dead on, knocking Wartortle back.

"Wartortle! Get up and use Water Gun!"

"Dodge and use Iron Tail, Bolt" Bolt dodged the jet of water that shot from Wartortle, its tail gaining a metal like shine. With a quick dash, Bolt jumped into the air above Wartortle, and slammed its tail down on the Turtle Pokémon's head, leaving it dazed. "Now Bolt, Let's finish this with Volt Tackle!" Harry said.

Bolt nodded. It's body glowed yellow with electric energy as it began to run at Wartortle. "Pika pika pikapikapikapikaaa!" "it cried, before it struck Wartortle with a resounding crash. Smoke billowed hiding both Pokémon from view. Both trainers waited with bated breath, for the smoke to clear.

When it finally did, they saw a panting Pikachu standing over an unconscious Wartortle. "Wartortle is unable to battle, Pikachu wins. And the victory goes to Harry." Koda said.

"Oh man!" Jonas moaned. "Wartortle, return. Thanks old friend. You were great. Harry thanks for a great battle. you've showed me that I have a long way to go before I can challenge the Pokémon League."

"Thank you, Jonas. This was great training for my gym battle. You and your Pokémon fought hard." Harry said returning Bolt to its Pokéball. "So Jonas, where you going from here?" He asked.

"Well I'm supposed to meet my brother in Viridian City, so that's where I'm heading. I'm already late so I need to get going. Thanks for the battle again. And good luck in your gym battle, Harry." Jonas said swinging his pack onto his shoulders. "Oh and Jade, tell your father I'm gonna beat him next time."

"Will do Jonas." Jade said with a smile. "Good luck to you Jonas." With that, Jonas waved goodbye and departed.

"Well," Koda said, digging in his bag. "Since we're here, we might as well set uo camp for the night." The other two agreed and began setting up their camp.

From the spot where it rested, Entei watched on. It had sensed a presence similar to Harry's, following the group since they left Viridian city. That presence, now sat within the boughs of a nearby tree. Standing, the Volcano Pokémon moved over to the tree. As if sensing his Guardian's curiosity, Harry followed behind. _'Harry, look in the tree. You'll find something quite interesting.' _Entei said. Doing as instructed, Harry glanced into the branches.

There, staring back at him, was a small Blue and Black Pokémon. It had a fox like face, with a black mask like patch of fur around its red eyes. On either side of its head a black appendage hung down. Its chest and legs were black while the rest was blue. Around its neck, was a collar like band of yellow fur. "Whoa. Who's that Pokémon?" Harry asked, pulling out his Pokédex.

**"Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. Riolu has the power to see and understand emotions like happiness and anger in aura waves**."

"Wow, a Riolu. Those are really rare in Kanto." Koda said. "I wonder what this one's doing here. It's obviously a wild Riolu."

_'It has been following us since we left Viridian City.' _Entei explained_ 'It seemed very interested in Harry's battle with Jonas' _

"Hey Riolu, why don't you come on down and join us?" Harry asked, looking up into the branches of the tree. "I'll bet your hungry, aren't you?" The Riolu hesitated for a momant before nodding. It leapt out of the tree, landing in front of Harry. Harry smiled, and held his hands out to the Emanation Pokémon. The Riolu seemed to hesitate again before cautiously extending its paw. The moment both paw and hand made contact, a brilliant, blueish white light surrounded both Harry and Riolu. When the light faded, Harry and Riolu were unconscious.

/

**A/n: another cliffy. Don't ya hate when that happens. So Harry had his first battle against another trainer, we learned more about Koda and Team Booster hatches a nefarious plan. **

**Alright, so my poll is now closed. I must say you guys must really hate Oddish and Voltorb, cuz they got no love. The top four Pokémon will be... revealed when Harry catches them. Heres a hint. Ash had two of the four. That's all I'm gonna say.**

**Next chapter: the aftermath of Harry's meeting with Riolu, the gang reaches Pewter City and Harry challenges Brock. Stay tuned. Plz read and review.**


End file.
